La Última Petición de Tai Lung
by Joz09
Summary: Hola amigos, aquí les dejo una nueva historia.    ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar el orgullo de Shifu y la conciencia de Tai Lung?    ¿ Cuáles son los límites del Orgullo?    ¿ El orgullo en exceso es dañino ?    Lea y disfrute.    Po y Tai Lung en una amistad


**La Última Petición de Tai Lung**

Hola amigos, les traigo una nueva historia, aquí trato de mostrar lo que imaginé antes de que el leopardo Tai Lung fuese asesinado, si eres fanático de él, guarda discreción, ya que yo también soy fanático de él, aquí va:

**El Arrepentimiento Final de Tai Lung**

Era una mañana fría de invierno del año 1998, en el Valle de la Paz, un pueblo sin ningún avance tecnológico, en China, todos los aldeanos y los 5 furiosos se habían retirado del valle temporalmente, tras enterarse que Tai Lung iba a atacar al valle sin compasión, solo el maestro Shifu se había quedado en el Palacio de Jade, agonizando porque su hijo lo había golpeado brutalmente sin compasión alguna. Mientras tanto, en la calle Ping, en el cercado del Valle de la Paz, Po y Tai Lung se estaban enfrentando, Tai Lung estaba peleando con toda su fuerza enorme, porque solo quería ser feliz obteniendo el Rollo del Dragón, Tai Lung estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer, quería demostrarle a todos que él era el mejor, pero era incomprendido, hasta que trató de atacar a Po, y Po retuvo su ataque agarrándolo del dedo índice, Tai Lung se quedo paralizado en ese momento, sabiendo que los últimos ultimos momentos de su vida habían llegado, que iba a morir pulverizado violentamente por el verdadero Guerrero Dragón, sus intentos habían sido en vano, había alguien más poderoso que él, el cual era Po. En ese momento, Po levantó su dedo meñique y le preguntó: ¿tú sabes qué pasa cuando doblo el dedo meñique? Y Tai Lung respondió de una manera muy sorprendida: Es la Llave dactilar del maestro Wuxi. Po ya iba a pronunciar ¡ Skadush!, pero en esos pocos segundos de vida de Tai Lung, ocurrió algo extraño. Tai Lung tuvo visiones y empezó a recordar que Shifu lo había adoptado y le hizo crecer queriéndolo mucho, enseñándole a ser orgulloso, pero también lo traicionó y abandonó cuando se enteró que su amado hijo no iba a ser el mejor, todo por el orgullo, Tai Lung recordó esto a la brevedad, se sintió mal, muy triste, y solo quería pedirle una disculpa a su papá por no haber logrado ser el Guerrero Dragón, Tai Lung se sintió un poco raro, quería expresar algo nunca antes experimentado y quería mencionar una palabra que nunca había mencionado, volvió a la realidad al ver su dedo índice sujetado, y agachó la cabeza, y botó una lágrima, la cual cayó en el pie de Po.

Po lo observó un poco extrañado, ya que sabía que Tai Lung jamás habría sido capaz de llorar, y le preguntó:

¿ Tai Lung, estás llorando? – Mencionó Po un poco extrañado y tratando de comprender a Tai Lung.

Tai Lung respondió: Si, Guerrero Dragón, estoy llorando, por favor, como héroe que eres, debes dejarle decir su último deseo a tu oponente antes de ser derrotado definitivamente. – mencionándolo con las lágrimas en los ojos y llorando, con una voz de arrepentimiento, salidas desde su propio corazón.

Entonces Po, lo miró con tristeza, se puso a pensar, y soltó el dedo meñique, y llevó a Tai Lung a sentarse en una silla, en el restaurant del señor Ping, y le sirvió un vaso de agua, lo tuvo que llevar cargándo porque Tai Lung estaba muy golpeado, no podía moverse, y Po el preguntó: ¿ Tai Lung, qué pasó, tú eras un buen guerrero, por qué te volviste malo?

Tai Lung le respondió de una manera muy arrepentida: Maestro, yo quería ser como usted, el legendario Guerrero Dragón, quería demostrarle a todos que era el mejor, pero me hicieron de lado, y yo, yo, yo no sabía qué hacer, y decidí enfrentarme con los aldeanos.- Mencionó Tai Lung tartamudeando.

Po respondió: Pero si sabías que eras el guerrero más fuerte de todos y el más temido del Valle de la Paz, por qué abusaste de ellos, por qué?

Tai Lung respondió: Lo hice, lo hice porque quería demostrarle a Shifu que nadie podía ganarme, nadie, yo era el mejor, el mejor de todos, el más fuerte, el más temido, quería causarles miedo hacia mí para que le dijeran a Shifu que no había nadie más fuerte que yo, y que yo era el elegido.

Entonces Po, reflexionando sobre la actitud de Tai Lung, y le empezó a cuestionar, mencionándole lo siguiente: ¿y qué te hizo reaccionar así, porqué querías ser el mejor? ¿qué te impedía aceptar que no eras el elegido?

Tai Lung respondió: Toda la culpa, todo ese daño y odio que ocasionó que me vuelva así, fue, fue ese maldito orgullo, ese maldito orgullo arruinó a Shifu y a mí, él me enseño a ser orgulloso, me decía que no habría nadie más grande que yo, y crecí orgulloso, él me arruinó la vida, ese maldito Shifu me arruinó la vida. – Mencionó Tai Lung con furia, pero no en posición de atacar, solo estaba furioso, pero inofensivo, no iba a causar daño alguno.

Po se quedó muy impactado, no podía creer que el orgullo exagerado iba a volver a un buen leopardo, en el leopardo más poderoso y malvado del Valle de la Paz.

En ese momento, Tai Lung terminó de tomar su vaso de agua, y se paró, Po hizo lo mismo, entonces Tai Lung se acercó a Po, pero no para atacarlo, entonces Po lo reconoció, y Tai Lung le abrazó muy fuerte a Po, y le dijo: Gracias, muchas gracias amigo mío, me has apoyado, me escuchaste, gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias. – Mencionaba Tai Lung llorando de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo un poco dolido.

Po le abrazó también y le mencionó : Tai Lung, eres el mejor leopardo que he conocido, jamás alguien me había dicho Panda grande y gordo, y tampoco jamás alguien me había dicho " amigo", le contestó Po sonriéndole frente al leopardo. Tai Lung estaba abrazando a Po como si fuese un niño pequeño abrazando a su papá. Po ya sabía que Tai Lung estaba listo para volverse bueno.

Entonces Tai Lung le mencionó: Po, me puedes llevar a donde mi papá para pedirle unas disculpas, no puedo quedar así con él, quiero volver a quererlo, y también deseo que él me aprecie, también deseo enseñarle el valor de la humildad, para que no sea como el antiguo yo, y también desearía que me perdones y que seas mi hermano menor para tener a alguien más que me aprecie tal y como soy. – Mencionaba Tai Lung con una sonrisa única en el rostro.

Po se alegró por los buenos deseos de Tai Lung, y también porque nadie le había dicho que quería que Po sea su hermano menor.

Entonces, Po mencionó lo siguiente: ¿Amigos?

Tai Lung mencionó: Amigos para toda la vida, maestro Po, y se unieron dos manos, la mano de Po y la mano de Tai Lung, lo que marcaría el comienzo de una gran amistad, y bueno, el reencuentro de Tai Lung con el valor del amor hacia el prójimo.

Y así fue como Po y Tai Lung se volvieron los mejores amigos, y el leopardo mencionó lo siguiente:

Ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer, recuperar a mi padre.

Po le respondió: así es Tai Lung, así es.

Y de esta manera, los dos amigos fueron hacia el Palacio de Jade.

Era un atardecer de fondo dorado, y los 2 amigos se dirigían por las escaleras hacia el Palacio de Jade, donde encontrarían a Shifu.

Tai Lung estaba demasiado cansado, Po estaba también cansado, ya que le costaba mucho esfuerzo subir las escaleras, pero los 2 llegaron al final de las escaleras.

**La Respuesta de Shifu**

Ya en el Palacio de Jade, Po halló a Shifu tirado en el suelo, y le dijo: ¡Maestro! ¿está bien?

Shifu le respondió: Si panda, estoy bien, ¿y qué fue de Tai Lung, lo derrotaste?

Po le respondió: Maestro, de hecho, quería presentarle a alguien que derrotó al malvado Tai Lung. – mencionó Po con una sonrisa adorable plasmada en el rostro.

Entonces Shifu, le preguntó: ¿y quién ese poderoso guerrero que derrotó a Tai Lung, me gustaría conocerlo en persona, él ha venido contigo?

Po respondió: Si maestro, en seguida lo traigo.

Shifu estaba tranquilo, creía que finalmente Tai Lung había muerto, con tal, ya no habría nadie que haya defraudado su enorme orgullo.

Y en eso llegó Po, y le dijo: Maestro, aquí está el poderoso guerrero que estaría muy feliz de reencontrase con usted y volver a ser su amigo.

Shifu, un poco sorprendido, pero feliz, respondió: ¿A si? ¿Yo ya lo conocía anteriormente?, pero qué amigo mío habría sido capaz de derrotar a semejante y tan fuerte bestia.

Po le respondió: Claro que si maestro, déjeme presentarle a Tai Lung, que derrotó al malvado Tai Lung .

Shifu sorprendido y preocupado, le respondió: Po, yo no conocía a ningún Tai Lung antes que la bestia esa que defraudó mi orgullo.

Entonces Po le mencionó: Maestro, el Tai Lung verdadero ha venido a buscarlo. Shifu, un poco mas tranquilo, pensando que se trataba de un Tai Lung que había conocido anteriormente y que no se acordaba, lo esperó.

En ese momento, el leopardo Tai Lung se acerco a él, y le dijo: Papá, he venido a disculparme, quiero volver a ser tu hijo. - mencionó Tai Lung con una voz muy dulce y una sonrisa adorable al momento de mencionar aquella frase.

Shifu lo observó, y le dijo: Tai Lung, ¿qué haces acá ?miserable idiota de porquería, basura, infeliz, qué haces acá, por qué no te largas hijo de mierda bueno para nada.

Tai Lung en ese momento se sintió molesto, como nunca antes, jamás alguien le había dicho eso, el leopardo empezó a sentir ira y una furia imparable en ese momento, pero no reaccionó violentamente, pero le mencionó a Shifu lo siguiente: Papá, trata de tranquilizarte, ya que yo no te estoy agrediendo, ¿me puedes perdonar y volver a querernos?

Shifu, demasiado inconforme, le mencionó: Mira don nadie, yo ya tengo mis hijos, ¿y tú crees que voy a necesitarte, tú crees que tratándome de esa linda manera serás el Guerrero Dragón? No, el Guerrero Dragón ya está definido y tú no lo serás, nunca más, me entendiste tonto, nunca más. Shifu le mencionó y al mismo tiempo cogió una barra de acero, algo gruesa y golpeó con eso en la cabeza a Tai Lung, frente a él, pero cuando la barra de acero gruesa ya iba aimpactar en la cabeza de Tai Lung, el leopardo la sujetó, se la quitó a Shifu, Shifu la estaba cargando con mucho esfuerzo porque pesaba demasiado y sabía que nadie la podía dañar. Pero Tai Lung se la quitó, la cogió con los dos brazos, y la dobló como si fuese papel, la dobló en forma de U hasta que la quebró, luego, las 2 mitades se quedaron en las 2 enormes manos de Tai Lung, entonces, el leopardo las tiró al suelo con furia.

Shifu se había quedado asombrado, no podía creer que Tai Lung tuviese una fuerza tan enorme, sus brazos eran muy duros al igual que su puño, además sus pectorales sobresalían y también eran tan duros como una piedra, al igual que su pecho y sus piernas.

En ese momento, Tai Lung le dijo a Shifu: Shifu, no me gusta que me estés distrayendo cuando te esté hablando, respeta cuando te hable, y deja de insultarme. Le mencionó Tai Lung con una voz un poco más fuerte y ya no se le notaba tan feliz.

Shifu le dijo: Jajajajaja, ¿en serio?, eso es lo único que puedes hacer, una cosa tan insignificante y todavía pedirme que te respete, y todavía que te perdone, jajajajaja, eres tan estúpido, quien va a querer un estudiante como tú, jajajaja, y todavía quieres que vuelva a ser tu padre. Jajaja, me das tanta risa, jamás había visto a alguien tan idiota como tú, en serio, tendrás que hacer más de lo que puedes para convencer a este viejo. – mencionaba Shifu en un tono burlón, pero en su mente decía: wow, jamás había visto a alguien tan fuerte y formidable, a pesar de todo lo que le digo y le lanzo, se hace respetar.

Mientras tanto, Tai Lung le mencionaba: Shifu, deja ese maldito, orgullo, déjalo, entiendes, déjalo. –mencionaba Tai Lung gritando, desesperadamente.

Shifu le decía: ¿qué orgullo?, tu quien eres para decirme que soy orgulloso, tu eres un don nadie, ni siquiera te debería dirigir la palabra, soy muy superior a ti miserable leopardo.- mencionaba Shifu en un tono muy imperativo.

En ese momento, Tai Lung rugió tan fuerte que su rugido se escuchó en casi todo el Valle de la Paz.

Po y Shifu se quedaron callados, inmovilizados, y en eso, el leopardo mencionó gritando: deja de ser orgulloso, déjalo, no seas orgulloso, te va a arruinar, déjate ayudar, yo fui orgulloso y acabé mal, ahora estoy arrepentido y deseo que tu cambies, hazlo, hazlo! – gritaba Tai Lung.

Shifu mencionaba: No lo haré, estoy bien así, si no lo fuese, nunca hubiese logrado lo que soy, y tú tampoco hubieses logrado ser lo que eres.

Tai Lung se quedó un rato pensando, y volvió a rugir, y le mencionó: no es cierto, nada de lo que dices es cierto, me estás mintiendo, ¡no me mientas Shifu, no me mientas!- mencionaba Tai Lung.

En Eso, Tai Lung se desesperó y agarró a shifu con una mano y lo alzó, y le mencionaba gritando: ¡cambia Shifu, cambia, todavía estas a tiempo, hazlo!- mencionaba Tai Lung.

Shifu lo miró, y de pronto, empezó a reírse a carcajadas, y le dijo: jajajaja, hay, hay, hay, muchacho, me das risa, me das risa, mira, yo siendo mayor que tú, crees que te voy a hacer caso, yo sé más que tú, y sé que con el orgullo he alcanzado ser temido y ser respetado, tu también lo has conseguido. ¡El orgullo primero! – exclamo Shifu.

Tai Lung dijo : ¡ QUÉ !, y con toda la fuerza de su brazo, lanzo un aShifu con todo el peso de su mano hacia el suelo, haciendo un agujero de 100 centímetros de ancho en el suelo, y le dijo:

Si tu no lo quieres hacer por las buenas, yo lo haré por las malas. – mencionó Tai Lung de una manera fría.

Shifu lo observó, y le dijo agonizando: Tai Lung, yo, yo, yo lo siento, discúlpame por no haber aceptado tus disculpas, sabes que, he sido un orgulloso, un tonto, sabes que, tienes toda la razón, estoy equivocado, sabes que, te perdono hijo mío, eso hizo que Tai Lung borrara el rostro de ira que tenía y que le mencionara a Shifu: ¿en serio, lo harás Shifu?

En ese preciso momento, Shifu puso una cara de arrepentimiento, y le dijo: Tai Lung, me has enseñado a no ser orgulloso, de nuevo seremos el papá y el hijo. Tai Lung estaba lo suficientemente desconcentrado, ya que la felicidad interna había invadido su corazón.

Shifu le mencionó: Ahora, ¿Tai Lung, podrías cargarme hacia tu hombro? Necesito decirte un secreto.

Tai Lung le dijo : Si papá, a ver, cuéntame, entonces Tai Lung cargó a Shifu hacia su hombro, y le dijo : cuéntame papá, qué me querías decir.

Shifu fue astuto y lo agarró de tonto a Tai Lung, y le golpeó con una bara en la cabeza, haciendo que el leopardo perdiera el conocimiento.

**El Orgullo Sobre Todo**

Entonces, Shifu le mencionó algo a Tai Lung cuando el leopardo estaba desmayado, y le dijo: jajajaja, caíste, jajajaja, como te lo pudiste creer, que yo, Shifu, el mejor maestro de kung fu de toda China, ¿iba a darte esa confianza tan fácilmente?, jajajaja, eres débil, y le llamó a Po, y le dijo: Po, apenas Tai Lung despierte, te sientas sobre él y yo le aplico la llave dactilar de Wuxi, para acabarlo, porque ya me aburrió, no puedo soportar tanta estupidez hacia mi persona, jajaja, que deje de ser orgulloso, jajajajaja, qué tonto, como si sus palabritas fuesen a conmoverme, por eso es que soy el mejor maestro de kung fu de toda China, ¿no lo crees?, soy el mejor porque no perdono ni acepto a si nomás a cualquier tonto que se me presente para ser algo grande.

Po observó indignado a Shifu, y le dijo: Pero maestro, usted era bueno, ¿por qué le hizo esto a Tai Lung? Él solo deseaba disculparse con usted, además él es mi nuevo amigo, ahora él será bueno, nos hemos vuelto amigos.

Shifu le respondió: Hay, hay, hay, Guerrero Dragón, te falta mucho camino para llegar a ser un gran maestro como yo, nunca debes perdonar, nunca, el orgullo es básica, primera regla, el orgullo primero, en segundo lugar, a un oponente poderoso como Tai Lung, hay que distraerlo con lo que más le duela y luego, ¿sabes qué se hace? – preguntó Shifu.

Po respondió: ¿comprenderle, perdonarle, enseñarle a ser orgulloso?

Shifu respondió: No, nunca, ninguna de esas acciones, debes aplicarle la llave dactilar de Wuxi, y hacerle explotar con el más mínimo esfuerzo, y ver cómo se pulveriza.

Po respondió: Pero maestro, él quería ser bueno, usted lo ha traicionado. – mencionó el panda, indignado severamente.

Shifu mencionó: No me interesa, si quería serlo o no, mira, tu deber y mi deber es defender al valle, si tu cambias de opinión, no serás un guerrero del kung fu.

Entonces Po, tuvo que aceptar muy tristemente, y mencionó: está bien maestro.

Shifu mencionó: ¡A sí se habla Po, ahora, es tu destino y tu deber como Guerrero Dragón liquidar a tu amigo Tai Lung! Usarás por primera vez la llave dactilar de Wuxi.

Po mencionó: Maestro, cuando aplique la llave dactilar de Wuxi, ¿qué pasará?

Shifu respondió: Cuando menciones ¡Skadush! Antes de bajar el dedo meñique, anunciarás la derrota definitiva, y después tu oponente lo último que verá, será un dedo meñique bajándose, y después tendrás que sujetarte bien y cerrar los ojos, ya que cuando tu oponente explota, bota una energía tan poderosa que te puede tirar unos metros más allá, y se pulveriza en partículas doradas, después, cuando ya pase todo esto, quiere decir que tu oponente está muerto.

Po reaccionó indignadamente, y le dijo a Shifu: Maestro, ¿liquidaré violentamente sin compasión alguna a mi amigo?

Shifu le dijo : Sí, así será.

Una hora más tarde…

**El Orgullo sobre la Amistad nadie lo Detiene**

Tai Lung se despertó, y cuando se despertó, estaba amarrado a una columna del Palacio de Jade, él veía todo borroso, y logró ver un dedo negro sujetando su dedo índice, y vio un dedo meñique levantada, diciéndole, " lo siento ", Tai Lung volvió a ver todo con más claridad, y preguntó: ¿qué me pasó?¿qué hago amarrado aquí? , y vio a su amigo Po a punto de aplicarle la llave Dactilar de Wuxi, y también vio a Shifu, y le dijo: ¿papá, qué pasó, qué me ibas a contar, me perdí de algo?

Shifu le respondió:

No te perdiste de nada idiota, tampoco me llames papá, caíste, jajajaja, nunca te iba a perdonar, tú has dañado mi orgullo y mi reputación, yo solamente me quedo con los verdaderos maestros, idiota. – Shifu le mencionó en un tono burlón.

Entonces Tai Lung observó a Po, y le dijo: amigo, ¿por qué me estás sujetando así mi dedo?

Po respondió: Lo siento Tai Lung, con todo el dolor de mi corzón, pero el orgullo primero, sobre todo, y mi deber como el Guerrero Dragón es liquidar a mi mejor amigo, ya que mi mejor amigo no logró satisfacer a mi maestro.

Tai Lung se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, diciendo: pero si tú eras mi amigo, por qué, por qué por qué me haces esto, por qué?

Y cuando Po iba a decir : Skadush! Tai Lung se puso a gritar : ¡ no no, todavía no! (como si fuese un niño que se desespera al momento de ponerle una vacuna)

Shifu le observo, y Tai Lung a él, y Shifu le dijo: ¡qué me miras hijo!, jajajajaja. Shifu después de decirle eso, le escupió 3 veces al leopardo, y Tai Lung con sus ojos llorosos, solamente los cerró, y escuchó una voz que le decía: Ya no deseo ver sufrir más a mi amigo, no va a doler, ya no sentirás dolor después. Y después escuchó que pronunciaron: ¡ Skadush! y no se supo nada más de Tai Lung .

**Tai Lung es Historia**

Después del fallecimiento de Tai Lung, Shifu se sintió feliz por la muerte de su hijo, y le mencionó a Po: Tú eres el elegido, y tendrás muchos amigos, y has logrado que me sienta feliz, y ahora te declaro oficialmente el Guerrero Dragón, Po agradeció a su maestro, y luego se retiró un rato.

Po no estaba feliz, estaba triste, había liquidado a su amigo por el hecho de lograr cumplir su sueño, él pensaba que el orgullo dañó a Shifu, y que el orgullo también dañó a Tai Lung, y aunque el leopardo se hubiese querido reconciliar después de fallarle a su padre, éste no aceptó y por el orgullo liquidó a su hijo, y por este acontecimiento, Po después de haber liquidado a Tai Lung, declaró a sus seguidores que jamás sean orgullosos, jamás, porque el orgullo daña a uno mismo como a los demás.

**Tai Lung No se Ha Ido**

Unos meses después, en el Palacio de Jade, los 5 furiosos aseguran escuchar ruidos extraños durante la noche y la madrugada, y lamentos, como si alguien estuviese llorando.

Incluso en el salón de entrenamiento, los objetos con los que practicaba Tai Lung, aparecían despedazados, es como si Tai Lung los estuviese rompiendo con su enorme fuerza.

También, muchos aldeanos que se dirigen a sus hogares en altas horas de la noche, aseguran ver a un leopardo brillante, caminado por ahí y que se pierde, pero que solamente camina por ahí y se desaparece. Actualmente, esto ocurre con menos frecuencia.

Bueno, estimado lector, con esta historia yo le trato de demostrar que el orgullo en exceso es dañino, y no es bueno tener el orgullo sobre todas las cosas, como Shifu, que es muy orgulloso, y volvió orgulloso a Tai Lung, y éste le pidió disculpas por haberle fallado, pero Shifu prefirió verlo muerto antes que perdonarle, todo por el orgullo, espero que esto nos haga tomar conciencia para no ser orgullosos exageradamente. Espero que usted haya disfrutado de este texto y agradecería que se anime a dejar un comentario, ya que su opinión es la más importante.


End file.
